The present invention relates to shower heads, and particularly to a variable-spray shower head which can be preset to select a particular spray pattern.
Many variable-spray shower heads have been designed and are now in use. Generally speaking, however, the known variable-spray shower heads usually contain a screen or an array of small-diameter nozzles which are easily clogged. Such shower heads are therefore of relatively complicated construction and expensive to produce and to maintain.
An object of the present invention is to provide a variable-spray shower head of very simple construction enabling the use of a relatively large diameter nozzle not easily cloggable, and involving relatively few parts which can be produced and assembled in volume and at low cost. Another object of the invention is to provide a shower head which is capable of producing a large number of different spray patterns.